Two-dimensional image contents are the mainstream as contents, such as movies and so forth, but recently, stereoscopic image contents enabling stereoscopic vision have attracted attention.
A dedicated device is necessary for display of a stereoscopic image, and as an example of such a stereoscopic device there is an IP (Integral Photography) stereoscopic image system developed by NHK (Japan Broadcasting Corporation).
The image data of a stereoscopic image is made up of the image data of multiple view points (the image data of an image shot from multiple view points), the greater the number of view points, and also the wider the range that the view points cover, a subject can be viewed from more various directions, and accordingly, a sort of “television which can be looked into” can be realized.
Of stereoscopic images, the least number of view points is a stereo image (so-called 3D image) of which the number view points is two. The image data of a stereo image is made up of the data of a left image that is an image observed by the left eye, and the data of a right image that is an image observed by the right eye.
On the other hand, a high-resolution image content has great data amount, and accordingly, in order to record such a great data amount content, a large capacity recording medium is necessary.
As a such a large capacity recording medium, there is Blu-Ray (registered trademark) Disc (hereafter, also referred to as BD) such as BD (Blu-Ray (registered trademark))-ROM (Read Only Memory) or the like.